


True Friendship

by Gothicsouthpaw30



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bofur and Nori are best friends, Bofur is a Sweetheart, Dori has a less grumpier side, Gen, Hate Crimes, M/M, Multi, Nori helps Bofur understand who he is, Nori is a loyal friend, Nori is intimidating, Nori is protective, The Hobbit - Freeform, Youth, homophobes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:05:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothicsouthpaw30/pseuds/Gothicsouthpaw30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in what can be considered their teen years, Nori saves Bofur and helps his closest friend come to terms with who he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: A close call

“There he is! Get him!” 

The young dwarf, blood gushing from a deep gash upon his forehead, staggered from where he had been hiding and dashed away from the three that had been chasing him since being discovered at the river bank.

‘Just gotta get to the shop!’ He thought frantically, ‘Get to the shop and I’ll be safe!’

Another stone smacked against his already aching body and he yelped as he stumbled; nearly falling he scrambled onward while the three dwarves, about his age, continued to pursue and shout obscenities at him.

He couldn’t believe a great number of things at the moment; He couldn’t believe his friend, now one of his assailants, had betrayed him all for the sake of saving face.

He couldn’t believe that things had spiraled so quickly out of control, and he couldn’t believe that now his secret would surely be revealed.

All because of some innocent, impulsive kiss that his one-time friend had seemed pleased with. At first. 

Another stone sailed past his ear and he shouted over his shoulders for the violent and cursing dwarves to leave him alone.

“Get back here!” Shouted one, the biggest one and the oldest brother of the dwarf he’d mistaken to be a trusted companion, “Get back here you disgusting faggot!”

The two others shouted pretty much the same and tears burned at the young dwarf’s eyes just as he spied the shop just ahead.

To him, to the young toymakers apprentice, salvation was just within his reach. 

But the stone his foot tripped over thought otherwise and, to his horror, Bofur slammed face first into the ground. Soon finding him self pulled violently to his feet and dragged into an alleyway.

“Lemme go!” He yelped, just as a solid punch landed across his face, “Let me go! Help! Somebody help!”

Another punch found his stomach and for a moment the world blurred as Bofur struggled to regain his breath.

“No help for filth like you!” Spat the biggest of the gang, “Filthy, wretched things like you are an abomination! What? Did you think you could get away with fondling my littler brother?”

Bofur whimpered after another punch to his jaw and when he slumped, the cruel dwarf yanked him by his hair to straighten him up.

“T-tell them!” Bofur pleaded, looking out of the corner of his eye at one dwarf whom had cast his own eyes to the ground, “Tell them Falbor! Tell them I didn’t force me self!”

The dwarf, golden haired and the youngest of the lot, said nothing for a moment as he lifted his eyes to sneer at Bofur.

“I’m not gonna lie for a monster,” he coldly replied, “They all know what they saw any ways. You’re getting what you deserve because of it.”

“Tha’ isn’t true!” Bofur protested, “Tell ‘em Falbor! We’ve been sneakin’ around for weeks!”

“That’s a lie!” Falbor argued when his older brother eyed him wildly, “Don’t believe him Dalbo! All he does is lie!”

Bofur began to struggle but was quickly subdued when Dalbor’s knee shot upward and against his groin.

Bofur whimpered and this time Dalbor let him fall to the ground so he could kick him violently in the ribs; this time the other dwarf, a red haired youngster called Kiler joined in and didn’t stop assaulting Bofur’s ribs until Dalbo ordered him to cease.

Bofur, in massive pain, thought he would pass out just as he heard Dalbor tell Kiler to watch for anyone who thought to come and aide the ailing young dwarf.

“Get up!” Dalbor demanded after Kiler followed his order, “Get up! Act like a real dwarf for once!” 

When Bofur didn’t obey, just as before, Dalbor used the injured dwarf’s hair to lurch him uneasily to his feet.

Bofur gasped softly when Dalbor waved the blade in his face; a sadistic grin spread across the older dwarf’s face when he saw the fear in his captured victim’s eyes.

“My father said there’s only one good thing to do with types like you,” He whispered maliciously, “and that is to treat them like a worthless male pony; geld them.”

“Dalbor!” Falbo squeaked, “W-we shouldn’t…you’ll get into trouble!” 

“Do you want father-or anyone else for that matter-to know what he did to you?” Dalbor demanded looking over his shoulder, “He’ll whip you just for letting him get the better of you!”

“Get away from me!” Bofur growled, struggling against the stronger arm that pinned him across his throat, “Ye won’t get away with this!”

Dalbor looked coldly at Bofur and chuckled. “Won’t I?” He asked with a shrug as he dangerously pointed the tip of the blade inches from one of Bofur’s wide eyes. 

“No one would mind if a beast like you died, no one thinks much of your lousy family either. That insane cousin and lazy, fat brother of yours I mean. Falbor, come here, I need you to get his pants down.” 

Falbor had become very pale as he watched Bofur struggle in vain against the stronger dwarf and hesitated when his brother shouted the unbelievable order at him again.

“We can’t!” He whimpered, “If Dwalin gets involved then Dad will be after the both of us!”

“Dwalin won’t do a thing!” Dalbor explained, kneeing Bofur’s crotch again, “Now get over here!”

There was, from what Dalbor heard, a slight shuffling of feet and he was pleased his little brother had stopped his belly aching and, for once, was going to do what fine and respectable dwarves did with certain problems.

That was until, just as the cold steel pressed against his throat, a very familiar and intimidating voice said: “I wouldn’t be doing that if I were you. Trust me, Dwalin will be after you, He loves getting little piss-ants like you.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of corny but Nori comforts Bofur and tries to make him feel better about who he is and encourages him not to give up.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy the ending most of all :-)

Dalbor snorted and the blade pressed into the flesh of his neck dangerously.

“Nori?” He asked flatly, and Nori indeed, chuckled. “Glad to see I’m still well-known,” He replied, “Now…let Bo go…or I’ll go ahead an open your throat.”

“Where are Falbor and Kiler?” Dalbor demanded without dropping his blade or releasing Bofur, “What did you do to them?”

“I gave them an offer they couldn’t refuse,” Nori spat quickly, “The same offer I’m giving you at the moment. Let-him-go!”

“Why?” Dalbor teased, “Is this thing…anything important to you?” 

Nori sniffed; “Jealous?” He asked, “Either way He’s my friend and I won’t let some ignorant git hurt him. Release him. Or shall I call for Dwalin? He’s not far from here and being that I’ve got to avoid him, presently, I’ve come to know his habits and he should pass by in about fifteen minutes. On his way to the tavern and even I know he hates it if he’s delayed in enjoying his first mug of ale for the evening.”

Dalbor, looking deeply into Bofur’s worried and exhausted eyes, snorted and finally stowed his dagger.

“I’ll get him,” He declared softly as he turned to face Nori, “When you’re not around.” 

“Doubtful,” Nori pointed out as he sheathed his own dagger, “Being that I’ve got some friends who owe me favors. All it takes is me asking them to watch over my friend here.”

Dalbor sniffed, looked from Nori to Bofur whom wiped fresh blood off his face, and as he made to leave uttered: “Fags.” 

 

When he’d disappeared around the corner Nori looked at Bofur and smirked; “You alright there?” He asked, pulling a handkerchief from his trouser pocket, “You’re not to badly hurt are you?”

Bofur took the offered rag and pressed it to the gash on his forehead; “Thanks,” He said with a shaky sigh, “No tellin’ what they woulda done to me if ye hadn’t shown up.” 

“Oh I think that’s obvious,” Nori sighed, “Come on. I’ll take you to Dori that gash needs stitching.”

As Bofur followed Nori he dared to ask: “What’s Dwalin on ye fer this time?”

The taller dwarf chuckled and waved his hands dismissively; “This and that,” He confessed, “but mainly it’s about some ponies. Mysteriously vanished out of Thorin’s stables the other night.”  
“Nori,” Bofur started to say cautiously, but was cut off by Nori’s smooth laughter. 

“No worries if there’s no evidence,” He explained, “I made sure of that!”

For the first time that day, Bofur grinned and joined in with his friend’s free laugher.

 

“Best to hold still lad, I know it hurts, but I’m almost finished.”

Dori continued to suture Bofur’s wound while Nori, with little Ori in his lap, watched with a calming expression as all four of them sat in the oldest "Ri brother’s" restaurant.

The restaurant had finally closed for the day not long after Nori and Bofur had arrived and, like he always was, Dori instantly jumped at the chance to help Nori’s wounded best friend.

“So that silly oaf Dalbor did this?” Dori asked, “Well I’m not surprised. His whole family is nothing but a bunch of drunks and disappointments.” 

“I thought you said it’s not nice to demean people who have less than us,” Nori teased as he guided Ori’s hand over the parchment laid out upon the table, “Or does that only apply to other people?”

“Oh hush your smart mouth!” Dori spat as he finished the final stitch, “any ways…I’m proud of you brother. It’s not often I can say that. I’d forgotten how protective you are of the people you’ve a soft spot for. Why did Dalbor attack you any ways Bofur?”

Bofur, letting Dori smear some salve over his throbbing wound, hesitated and look at Nori who once again waved a hand absently. 

“Like you said,” Nori pointed out, “Disappointments and drunks.”

“Looky!” Ori announced with a wide grin, “I did it!”

The little dwarf held up the parchment to display the sloppy tracing he’d completed of Nori’s finely drawn rabbit and awaited much praise which each older dwarf gave in turn.

As Dori applied a thin layer of gauze he announced he was done just before rising. 

“Come on then Ori; let’s get you washed up for supper. Nori, will you be staying, or do you have one of those errands you usually do at this time?”

Nori huffed and rolled his eyes at his elder brother; “I’m staying in, believe it or not, hopefully supper won’t be too displeasing?”

Dori sniffed and shrugged. “If it’s good enough for the dog it’ll suit you just fine I suppose,” He quipped as little Ori grasped his extended hand, “Bofur you’re more than welcome to stay if you like.” 

When they’d gone Bofur poked the bandaged area and exhaled a very heavy sigh; “Thanks,” He said letting his hand drop with a thud atop the table, “fer all yer help.”

Nori shrugged and slouched in his chair. “You would have done the same for me,” he pointed out, then after a moment added: “You would’ve gotten your arse beaten but you still would’ve done what you could.” 

Bofur smirked and finally took a sip of tea Dori had brought him earlier. “I messed up. Terribly, there’s no tellin’ what they’re gonna do, once the dust has settled.”

“Dalbor’s a git and a coward,” Nori groaned, picking his teeth with a small dagger pulled from his sleeve, “Falbor? Eh! He’ll avoid you now more than ever. Not out of hatred but out of humiliation and guilt.”

That’s when Nori saw the deep sadness return to his best friends eyes and he set the dagger down upon the table and eyed him with nothing but compassion.

“Dalbo’s wrong you know,” He explained, “It’s not wrong for you to be the way you are.”

Bofur smirked again and lowered his head; “If it wasn’t,” He argued softly, “Why can’t I…why did they have it in mind to hack me jewels off? I don’t know…maybe I should just…try?”

Nori leaned his head to the side and grinned widely. “You’re no more straight than I am honest!” He laughed, “Stop your wallowing! I had an uncle like you…long time ago and I can’t remember a lot. But he was like you…had a male for a lover and all. He was probably one of the greatest fellows I ever knew. Besides, were you trying to be homosexual from the start?”

Bofur lowered his eyes and slowly shook his head.

“So you didn’t choose to be the way you are?” Nori inquired, and when Bofur shook his head again Nori explained:

“It’s not like you chose to be the way you are. But its part of who you are and there’s nothing wrong with that. Plenty of chaps-and ladies-just like you around here and in every race-Thorin thinks so of most elves-but I don’t recommend you pretend to fancy the ladies if you think that’ll keep dangers away. Honestly? I think it will have the opposite affect.”

Bofur sniffed and finally looked up at Nori whom observed him with a patient and friendly expression. 

“I can’t believe…I can’t believe Falbor just stood there,” He confessed, “I thought I’d finally found someone~”

“He’s probably more afraid than you,” Nori interrupted, “My uncle told me he went through a great deal of lads before getting his husband-he called him his husband-and I’m sure that’ll happen for you. If you can have so many girls pining for you, at the moment, imagine the guys that secretly fancy you!” 

“Oh, girls don’t fancy me!” Bofur laughed at last, sitting up and leaning his chair back, “Their all about me baby brother and that beard of his!”

“Uh-uh!” Nori declared, “Remember that one girl? That pretty lass I had my eyes on for months?”

“Oooooh! Don’t ye start that now!” Bofur warned with a smile, “That wasn’t me fault!”

“Start what?” Nori laughed, “I was obsessed with Sisra but all she ever want to do, when she was with me, was go and see sweet and gentle Bofur at the toy shop!”

“I turned her down!” Bofur laughed, ignoring the pain the jovial conversation caused his wound, and “I told ‘er you liked her!

“And even a queer dwarf can best a handsome rogue like my self!” Nori declared thumping his fist upon the table playfully, “so you see? You’re better off than I am!”

“What’s all this noise?” Dori demanded as he reentered the restaurant, “Why don’t the two of you knock of all the noise and help set the table in the back?”

Nori told Dori they’d be along shortly and, when his brother eyed them with an uncharacteristic soft smile as he left, finally rose from his chair with Bofur imitating him quickly.

“Oh!” Nori said suddenly, “Here take this. Just in case.”

Bofur tentatively took the small dagger and looked at it for a moment then at his closest comrade.

“Unfortunately,” Nori sighed, “Dalbor’s not the only fool in these parts and, much as I’d like to be, I can’t always be watching over you.”

Bofur smirked and nodded in understanding as he stowed the blade in his belt purse and followed Nori to the back room of the restaurant.

“By the way,” Nori said as he took a stack of plates from Dori, “Ori loved his birthday present.”

“Yes!” Dori added as He smoothed the wrinkles from the table cloth as Nori began to set the plates, “He carries it around with him every chance he can. Fine craftsmanship Bo, I see Bifur’s teachings are not wasted on you!” 

Bofur smiled shyly and waved his hand; “It was nothin’…just a sling shot is all.”

“Don’t be modest,” Nori urged as he grabbed some forks from the china hutch, “Who knows? Might come in handy one day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ironically...someone on anotehr site commented that in the movie or during character developement for the film, Dori is imagined to own a restaurant...which is how I saw it even before I discovered that tid-bit.
> 
> As far as Nori...I dunno but I see him as one of the smartest dwarves in the company (along with Bofur) given the life he leads in both book and film.


End file.
